Sansa and Tyrion consummation
by Downtonfanfix
Summary: Sansa and Tyrion Consummate their marriage under the orders of Tywin and the King.
1. Chapter 1

Sansa and Tyrion Consummation

Tyrion

I walk into the chambers which were now mine and my wife's. We had been married a fortnight by now. I had promised Sansa that first night that I would not bed her. But now I feel I must break that promise. I am not a man in the habit of breaking promises but my father and the King have ordered me to consummate our marriage. I fear that if I don't that my father will marry her instead or Joffrey will force himself upon her and take her maidenhead himself. I have built up a little trust in these past few weeks though I think it will be hard for her to ever trust a Lannister especially one who is known as the imp.

Sansa

Tyrion comes into our chambers just as I am brushing my long red hair in front of the mirror. I stand up as he begins to approach me. "My lord" I say. " Sit down" he replies in a gentle tone. I sit back down and wait for him to speak.

He takes a minute. Opening his mouth a few times and then closing it as if he has something to say but doesn't know how to say it.

"My lady, My father and the King have ordered us to consummate this marriage"

I was expecting this so I wasn't surprised however I did feel terrified. In the past few weeks I had began to trust Tyrion perhaps even like him but even so I had so many worries filling my mind as to the intimate relations between a man and a woman.

I took a deep breath and said " Alright my lord, as his majesty wishes"

I looked into his eyes and saw a deeply sympathetic glare staring back at me

" We can take things slow , as slow as you want to take things" Tyrion said

I took another deep breath as the butterflies in my stomach began to swarm around in my stomach.

" Tell me what it is about our consummation that scares you, it will help me to know what will make you more comfortable"

Tyrion

She looked so innocent as she sat their shaking a little.

She opened her mouth a little and with a voice which I knew she was trying to make sound strong said " I just don't really no what to do or what you expect of me. I am just really nervous" she said her strong voice wavering. She sounded on the verge of tears. I placed my arm around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.

" I don't expect a thing of you. You are beautiful. You have nothing to be afraid of. I will try and make this as easy for you as it is possible"

She looked up with her naïve eyes and said " I know you will. I will be alright. This is what I have been preparing for for my whole life. You may be a Lannister but your the kindest one."

I will continue this with a part two. Smut will start in the next part.


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa and Tyrion consummation Part 2

Sansa

Tyrion placed his hand in mine and lead me over to the bed at the centre of the room. I tried to calm my breathing as we did so trying to hide my fear. I sat down on the bed waiting for him to begin his advances upon me.

" Are you ready my lady " Tyrion asked

I nodded my head as I worried that my voice would betray me and show just how scared I was.

He smiled kindly putting me somewhat at ease. Before I could prepare myself Tyrion's lips were on mine and we were kissing. I had only ever shared chaste kisses with Joffrey in the past. To begin with these kisses weren't much different. But slowly Tyrion began to make them more passionate. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and at first I was shocked. I had never done anything like this before. I didn't even know such things happened.

Tyrion 

Sansa pulls back from our kiss. I must of moved too fast I think to myself as I see a confused look etched upon her face . She looks so young so innocent sitting there.

" Are you alright my love" I ask sympathetically

" Yes, My lord I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting that. I have no experience with these sorts of things." She seemed more relaxed than she had early as she spoke.

" That's ok Sansa. Just trust me and everything will be alright. Tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable and then we can stop and talk about it. Okay?"

"Yes Okay" she says taking another deep breath.

Sansa

He begins to kiss me again. Slowly dragging his tongue across my bottom lip. This time instead of fearing the new experience I embrace it and allow his tongue to enter my mouth. Our tongues begin a dance inside each other mouths and I begin to enjoy the sensations it was giving me.

He gently begins to push me back against the bed breaking our kiss for a few moments. I take a deep breath fearing that the moment in which I would lose my virginity was only seconds away.

I think Tyrion saw the fear in my eyes and said " don't worry I said we will take thing slow and we will"

I was relieved by his words but it also made me even more nervous than before because this meant venturing into the unknown. He continued to kiss me for several more minutes with him on top of me. He then kissed me on the cheek and then began to slowly kiss down my neck. The act of him doing this stirred up feelings in me that I didn't know existed however fear still overpowered all other emotions.

His lips got lower grazing over my collarbone. I began to feel really tense as he got nearer by breast. He undid the first button of my dress glancing up at me in an attempt to reassure me. He kissed the skin which was revealed to him and came back up to my mouth to kiss it again.

Tyrion

As I looked into her eyes after undoing that first button I could tell she wasn't ready. She was to tense and fearful. I wanted her to be more comfortable. I continue to kiss her for a little while longer and once I thought she had relaxed into the kiss I moved my hand down towards her chest. I undo the second button of her dress. I hope the distraction of our kiss will not only distract her from the fact that I was removing her clothes but that I would not look to long at her causing her embarrassment. I finally finished removing all her clothing Sansa complying with every step. She was now left only in a plain white shift. She was shaking slightly underneath me and I felt so bad doing this to her.

" Are you alright Sansa"

" Of course" she said

I could tell that she was relaxing a little. I hoped I was gaining her trust.

I will write part 3 tomorrow probably. I was only going to make this a two part but it has turned out a little longer than expected. The real smut should start in part 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa and Tyrion Consummation Part 3

* * *

Sansa

I knew the moment was coming and it was both scaring and intriguing me. New experiences always made me feel anxious and excited and this applied to this as well. I felt Tyrion's hands undo the string at the top of my shift. My mind was racing with thoughts what if I wasn't what he expected or what he wanted. What if I wasn't attractive to him. I can't do this. I can't do this my mind kept telling me however I knew that I must. As the string came undone he started kissing the top of my chest again moving his lips slowly down lower and lower. I took a massive gulp as he gently pulled my shift down to below my breasts. Out of instinct I took my hands and covered them. My whole life I was told that I must be modest and for the first time in my life since I was a babe a man was seeing me in a state of undress. My eyes turned down as I felt the eyes of my husband boring into me. I couldn't tell if he was staring because he was pleased or the opposite. Seconds later I felt a few stumpy fingers on my chin pulling it up. As I looked up I tried to find anything but Tyrion's eyes to look at. I was too ashamed to see his reaction.

"Sansa,look it me" I heard him say.

I did as I was bid and looked at him. Still red in the face with embarrassment.

" You have nothing to be ashamed of Sansa. You are one of the most beautiful Woman I have seen in my life. And I can tell you I have seen a lot in my time"

Tyrion

When I spoke those words I was being sincere. She was gorgeous. She had perfectly pert breasts all I wanted to do was smother them with kisses. I wanted to feel them with my hands but I didn't because I didn't want to frighten her.

She looked so beautiful there blushing tremendously. How can a young lady so radiant have such low confidence I thought to myself. I began to kiss her collar bone again working my way down to her breasts. I could feel her beginning to move under me. I think she was beginning to enjoy this. As was I. The bulge in my trousers was beginning to get uncomfortable but I was putting Sansa before everything today so that could wait. When I eventually reached her breasts I placed chaste kisses upon them. Not wanting to shock her too much. I began to get more enthusiastic with my ministrations when I felt her hand touch my hair. Was she asking for more?

Sansa

I don't know what came over me but all of a sudden my hands flew to Tyrion's head. I cursed myself for being so forward but that action had seemed so out of my control. What must he think of me? I asked myself.

Soon Tyrion's mouth was going lower leaving a trail of kisses down my stomach taking the rest of my shift further down as he went. I wasn't sure of what was coming next but I knew I wanted it and I wanted it now.

His tongue dipped into my bellybutton as he moved further and further down towards my sex. He kissed my hipbone furthering his ministrations. As I looked at him from here I saw a man who was despite his small stature was handsome. However he wasn't just handsome he was kind, caring, loyal and smart and I knew I could rely on him. Maybe I had found the prince charming I had been waiting for my whole life. I had always imagined a man like Loras Tyrell but Tyrion was ... Tyrion was... different. Maybe he was the only person I could trust in all of Kings landing or even all seven kingdoms.

As I was thinking these thoughts his eyes met mine as he brought my shift down past my sex and off the ends of my feet. I knew this was it but that was ok. I was going to lose my virginity to a man who cared for me. He was a man of honour. I think I maybe even loved him.

* * *

I will make a fourth part where she shall eventually lose her virginity. Hope you enjoy this part.


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa and Tyrion Consummation Part 4

* * *

Tyrion

I started to kiss the folds of her sex. She was so beautiful. She was already wet for me and all I wanted to do was slam into her hard. I was so ready for her but I wanted to make sure she was ready too. So I continued to slipping my tongue through her gentle folds. She was squirming beneath me in pleasure. She seemed to have eased into it now. Only a hint of fear and trepidation remained in her eyes.

I lifted my shirt off my body realizing that she was completely naked while I was still fully clothed. Once I had done that I took one finger and inserted it into her core. I heard Sansa make a noise above me. I think it was pain but it wasn't long until she was making sounds that indicated she was far from feelings of pain. I slowly entered a second finger hoping that this would cause her less pain when the moment arrived.

I heard a gentle voice beneath me saying " You can just do it Tyrion, I think I am ready"

Her voice was muffled by her heavy breathing and this turned me on even more.

" Are you sure my love" I replied

" I'm sure Tyrion, I trust you" she said

She trusted me. She trusted me. How I loved those words.

I undid my trousers letting my erection spring free. A look of surprise appeared upon Sansas face.

Sansa

I was more shocked than frightened. It was big really big. I couldn't understand how that could fit. Then I thought about the pain it would cause when it did go in.

" It's big, I mean I thought, I thought it would be..." I said aloud.

" You thought that because I am a dwarf that my manhood would also be dwarf sized" Tyrion replied

" Well, I didn't mean it like that but... "

" It's alright Sansa I was joking. Are you ready?"

I took a big gulp and said " Yes, I suppose so"

" I will go slow and gentle. I won't lie to you it might hurt but if at any point you want me to stop I will. Okay?"

" Yes,Okay I'm ready"

He placed himself above me and placed a kiss on my forehead. He began to kiss my lips again passionately. I felt something against my thigh and then it was against my folds and then it was inside of me.

The pain stunned me at first, taking my breath away. I few silent tears fell from my face and Tyrion kissed them away.

" If it's alright my love may I continue?"

" Yes, I'm Okay" I reassured him

He continued to thrust into me repeatedly and soon the pain almost disappeared. He seemed to lose control at some point. I was just beginning to enjoy it when is warm liquid filled me. I felt so full at that moment. So fulfilled. I had a part of him in me.

He fell over at the other side of me breathing quickly.

" Was that alright my lord" I asked sheepishly

" I think you better call me Tyrion" he said with a wide grin covering his entire face.

" It was perfect. Are you alright? Was it really painful?" Tyrion asked sympathetically.

" I'm fine, it only hurt to begin with"

" It won't hurt again now that you have done it once. I will be able to make you feel wonderful from now on" Tyrion said

I smiled and nuzzled into is chest where I fell asleep.

* * *

Ok that's the end of it. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
